Errori Belle
by DeexLovelyxDeeDee
Summary: A green eyed boy comes running up Bella's front porch with a life threatening situation and she finds herself unable to resist taking him in. Years later, she gets a mysterious box on her doorstep with a part of her nomadic past that never should have come. With it brings a man who has a gory past, dark attitude, and the power to control the emotions that she's fighting to hold in.
1. Prologue

_**A/N. **__**I know that I haven't been here in a while, but life has been... difficult. I'm gonna save you the long and boring story and continure on with this note. So, since I've come up with something that will really be the beginning of my 'new' writing projects, I wanted to release the prologue and see how you guys liked it. I'll get up chapter 1 before I really decide if I want to keep on posting this story. The reviews really keep me going and inspire me to write more. This fic will definitely have less profanity, compared to a couple of others before this one. Also, I had deleted all of my stories, Blood Red, My Complicated Love Triangle, you know, everything. This is really going to be the big kick off to things!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight. Everything was thought up by the incredible Stephenie Meyer! These fics were intended for the purpose of your entertainment and no other. **_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_**~~~~~~~~~ Prologue ~~~~~~~~**_

The thirst was starting to become unbearable. With every whiff of blood my nose found, the venom would pool in my mouth and the burning would lick away at my barrier. Almost three times I came close to killing several people, each and every one of them vulnerable children. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed someone of that age. Being what I am would be even worse to a child, death seemed to satisfy me more than forcing eternal damnation on such an innocent being. Sitting in the shadows stalking them wasn't making me feel any less monstrous, let alone creepy.

I fled the scene before I could attract any attention to myself. Pulling up my hood and pushing my hands inside my jacket, I ran at vampire speed through the little shopping center attempting to not hit anyone on my way out. A couple people felt me pass by, but they assumed it was the wind, this being outdoors and all. But my predatory instincts came back full force as I ran by the delicious smelling humans. Their blood called to me, each type filled my nostrils and begged to be feasted upon. Each person I passed by, I could see the artery in their neck pounding with every heartbeat, they were reaching out to my mouth, yearning for my venomous teeth.

My reasonable side was trying to break through, though. It was telling the monster that these people had families. Families that loved and cherished them. If I killed them, it would lay heavily on my conscience and it would eat away at me until I found out their name and mourned their death at their grave. Although it seemed silly, I'd done it countless times before.

By the time my inner rants were through, I had made it back to my home. I'd successfully gone through the day without killing an innocent soul. For the first time in weeks, I felt proud and accomplished, even though I was thirsty as fuck, I'd made it to this point of insanity, I'd concluded. Luckily, my home was on the far side of Forks, deep in the forest terrain. Nobody would come through any time soon to tempt my evil spirit. So I let my barrier down and relaxed on my sofa to watch the fire burn. I didn't feel satisfied doing this though.

Knowing I had better things to do, I went upstairs to my unused room to pull out my arts and crafts box. Even though I held very little creativity, it was still fun to make small projects I found off of the internet. Though they were meaningless and childish. I sat at my desk to resume the project I had started last year. The cherry wood chair squeaked underneath my marble-like weight as I took my seat. This was another reminder that I wasn't anorexic anymore, god, how did I let myself become such a person before? That really fucked me up if I do recall.

Anyways, taking out the super glue, broken mug, several paint bottles, and a paint brush, I pieced together the useless kitchen item. I still don't understand why I kept this when I was first changed. Maybe it held some significance to my human life. I'm not really sure. But I was drawn to it when I found it back in the early 1900's, so it must have been special to me at one point or another. It was broken when I picked it out of some burnt down house in Arizona, so I'm guessing it had fallen from a shelf and shattered during the fire, but hey, that's just my guess. Not knowing what color the mug actually was before, I went down to a local hardware store and picked up, or stole, a couple little three ounce cartons of paint. And being courteous me, I left some money on the counter for the shop keeper. If that's what they're called now a days.

Once I finished my masterpiece, I breathed in and almost choked at the scent I got. Not only was it the most delicious blood I've ever smelled, but it was also coming closer to my home, in fact, almost too close for me to have enough time to build my barriers back up. Before I knew it, I was waiting downstairs for the sweet aroma of human to walk to my doorstep.

Within ten minutes of impatient waiting, the mortal being knocked on my front door franticly. He/she sounded scared. Maybe I should open the door to help them out. Or kill them for my own satisfactory. Either one worked, I guess. Taking stuttered steps to my front door, I opened it cautiously and carefully to find a young boy behind it. Fuck me! Now if I kill him I'd be even more guilty! Swiss fucking cheese.

He looked more frantic than I've ever seen on a child's face. Sweat was coming from his pores in waves, his eyes flashed to the area around him wearily, and he twitched and moved like he was itching for something. Seeing the door swing open in front of him, he stared at me in awe. Possibly because he'd never seen such a woman as myself, or a vampire, either could do. Snapping back to reality he looked me in the eye and didn't even flinch, or step back. Facing me straight on, he begged in a used tone, "Please ma'am, you have to help me. They're gonna find me and my dad will beat me really bad if they do. Please!" By the end of his rant, tears began to stream from his bright green eyes. I never knew a human could have such beautiful and unique eyes. They were speckled with gold and brown flecks, his pupils were the smallest they could be in the bright porch light, showing all of his phenomenal irises. For a second I was dazed while he continued to cry on my porch, I shook myself internally for getting so lost. I listened into the distance and heard a male and female voice conversing.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking demon spawn if it's the last thing I do." the woman crowed. She sounded to be in her mid thirties with a really bad smoking habit.

"Hell yeah. I'm gonna wring out his neck with my belt and hang him on the tree in the backyard if we find him." the man hissed venomously. He sounded to be in his late forties. Almost overworked and aging too quickly.

"If we find him? You ass wipe, we'll find him before the sun goes up. That way we can misplace his body somewhere and call the police, claiming he was kidnapped by some stupid dick head." she cackled.

"Bitch..." he murmured reverently, I'm guessing he turned to the woman beside him, "I love you."

From then on, some of the sounds got a little weird, so I tuned out and turned back to the problem at hand. The child was at my feet begging to be let in. But as he drew closer to me, his scent overpowered me and the venom pooled in my mouth. I almost snapped before my mind slipped back to morality. His tears touched my porch and I almost bent down to lick them up. I'm sure they would have tasted divine.

Before I realized what I was doing, I'd taken the boy's weak form and carried him into the living room. I went back to the front and locked the door. An odd sense of confusion washed over me as I sat down in the armchair across from the young human. He just sat there and cried for quite some time before he fell asleep. His scent was so mouthwatering and enticing, I found myself slipping into a deep, dark abyss I had fallen into before, never again would I fall that low.

After hours of trying to perfect my control around the intoxicating smell of him, I worked up the courage to go over and touch his soft and delicate skin. Although it seemed unlike me, the odd feeling to do so was just too much for me. By now he was in a deep sleep and looked like he couldn't be woken. I knelt on the ground next to him and examined his features. He looked to be about nine or ten. His features weren't fully developed yet, so I could determine that he was less than his tween years. I tried to specify his hair color for a while. It was an odd shade of brown, if not blonde, or maybe in between, it looked to be almost a shade of copper. I bet if I put a shiny penny to his hair, it would blend into it. It looked like he needed to run a comb through it, too, it was very matted and out of control. He had a softer shaped nose, but from what I could guess as he grew older, it would become straight and sculpted. He had supple lips that even a plastic surgeon would fawn over. Altogether, he was a sight to behold. He was thin and bruised, though, something I'd have to investigate later.

Reaching out, I lightly brushed my fingertips across his tear streaked cheeks. He whimpered in his sleep and he tensed. His eyes popped open to reveal those emerald green eyes. They were full of sadness, fear, and hope. All I wanted to do was make his sadness and fear go away. Such a sweet and innocent looking boy didn't deserve such cruel treatment from his parents, or parental guardians. Whoever they were, they'd be the first people I'll feed on in months. And I wouldn't regret or mourn these sick and spiteful people, I'd be completely satisfied that they were gone from God's green earth, in fact, I'd walk around with a smile at my great doing.

The child was a light sleeper. He felt my soft touch even in his deep sleep. Those sick bastards must have woken him to beat him senseless during the night. God, how I hated those people more than anything. I smiled tentatively at him while he examined me also. Still, he showed no fear of me. As if he had no self preservation!

His pouty lips murmured to me, "Are you an angel?"

If only I was, I thought hopelessly. "No, sweetheart." I replied sadly.

"Where am I?" he whispered hoarsely.

"You're in my home. You are safe now." I consoled.

* * *

_**A/N. Okay guys! What'd you think? Was it all you thought it would be? And more? Don't worry guys, Jasper will make his appearance soon. Just wait and see!**_

_**I am also looking for a beta! If you are interested, please, inbox me.**_

_**Read and Review! One of my favorite mottos! :D **_

_**~~DeeDee~~**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N. Hi! So, I have a new Beta now! TheBonfireoftheVanities, you're really good at what you do. I was surprised at how many errors I had in my writing. Thank God I have you! Lol.**_

_**Anyways, I don't have a regular schedule for updating Errori Belle, so just stick with me until my creativity flows out a bit better and I type out a couple chapters in one, or two, nights.**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I was just here to mess with it! ;)**_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_**~~~~~ 6 years later ~~~~~**_

"Happy Birthday!" I cheered. Edward came into the room with a very unsurprised look on his face. This has been our routine for the last few years, so I could imagine how he saw this coming. The only thing that matters is the thought.

"Oh, Bella, You shouldn't have," he said in one of the most sarcastic tones I'd heard from him. Something was off today. He usually came in with a big smile on his face and ran straight for the presents on the coffee table. But today, he looked to be brooding and headed right for his room upstairs.

As soon as he reached his room, he gave his door an uncharacteristic slam, of which I've only heard twice from him. I could hear his feet dragging on the floor in the bedroom, his heart beat fluttering with some newly-found excitement, and the dropping of his backpack on the desk. This really wasn't right. He usually stuck his bag on the chair in the dining room and began his homework.

I stood downstairs for a while, trying to decipher the reason for his odd behavior. But my mind came to no conclusion. Had I done something wrong? Did he not like his surprises anymore? All of these ideas and questions floated away with a shake of my head. He wasn't mad at me, I suddenly realized. Maybe he just had a rough day, that's all. Yeah, that's definitely it.

Going into the kitchen, I searched around for something to make Edward. He's been loving food lately, like any other teenage boy, and I never know exactly what to make for him. Sometimes he loved peanut butter and jelly, the next day he hated it. Or sometimes I make too little food, or too much.

Edward's been so odd lately that I had no idea what went through his head. We were usually so in sync with each other that we'd guess every word that came out the other's mouth. But now, he barely talks to me. Not that I blame him- I mean, he's still under the impression that I'm albino. Maybe he knows I'm lying to him now? Shit.

Enough worrying, Bella, I scolded myself, just make the birthday boy what he wants. Giving up on trying to guess what he'd like, I padded over to intercom and pushed the talk button.

"Hey, birthday boy, what are you in the mood for today?" I chirped into the speaker.

I heard some shuffling from the other end and listened carefully upstairs. A lot of papers were being moved about in his room as his heart rate picked up speed again. He tripped over something, mumbled a "shit", and proceeded to the intercom in his own room. "Uhm, I don't know. What is there?" he replied distractedly.

"Well, I went shopping today, so the fridge is stocked up. Come down and check it out."

"Okay," he muttered dejectedly.

Again, his heart rate picked up as some more papers were moved around. Then a drawer closed and I heard the sound of a lock being clicked into place. Hmm, he's hiding things now. Well, that's a lock that I'll just have to break, I mused.

The door to his room opened roughly, and he stomped down the stairs into the kitchen with a sour face on. His lower lip stuck out in a well-recognized pout, and his eyes were anywhere but me. He even walked the long way around the island, just so he would't brush by me. Opening the refrigerator, he barely glanced at it before closing it and saying, "I'm not hungry."

I sighed in frustration. "Edward," I called. He turned to me, but his eyes were downcast, wringing his fingers nervously. "You're hungry. I can hear your stomach growling from here. Now, what do you want to eat?"

"I- I don't know," he murmured quietly.

Stepping towards him, I put my pointer finger under his chin and coaxed, "Look at me."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. By then, steam was coming out of my ears and I'd had about enough of his moodiness. This was going to stop today. He knows that I am the authority figure in this home. If he chooses to not respect that, I will remind him, one way or another. Grabbing his chin roughly, I hissed, "Look. At. Me."

He whimpered and opened his eyes. Those beautiful orbs stared straight through my soul- well, if I had one they would. His eyes filled with unshed tears. As he projected his emotions to me, I could see the fear, the anxiety, the unanswered questions...

The lust.

I stepped back in shock. Never before had I seen that feeling so clearly written across his features. He didn't show any lust or longing for me, did he? He's like my son. No, not my son- more like my adopted little brother. Either way, he shouldn't feel that way for me. I took him in to take care of him and help him, not to give him a chance to take a liking to me.

"A cold, hard body is not one of the symptoms of albinism," he suddenly spat. Never before had I heard such accusations from him. He showed no signs of really caring whether I was 'albino' or not before. So why the sudden interest?

I couldn't let him see my surprised features though as the statement settled in. A quick and reasonable response came to mind when I had a couple seconds to ponder it.

"I have poor circulation," I stated flatly.

"Bullshit!" he yelled venomously.

I was flabbergasted. I had never heard him say that word. It was as if he'd hit some end in his conclusions, and he was just being stubborn. Of course all of his statements were true, but did that mean that I had to confess to him so easily? That I would just out right say, oh okay, you got me, I'm a vampire. No.

"And where do you get off screaming that in my face?" I said slowly and carefully. I was unconsciously stepping closer to him. My predator instincts were beginning to kick in, and his breaths were coming in ragged pants as his heart raced inside his chest from the excitement.

"Because you've been lying to me, Bella! Tell me! Tell me what the fuck you are!" He was throwing these words in my face as if it was my fault. Well, it was, but I just wanted to protect him, that's all.

"If I told you, you and I would be dead before either of us could go running for the hills. Do you understand that?" I pleaded with him. He didn't know what the Volturi would do if they found out he knew. I couldn't let that happen to him; he was so young and had so much more to live for. Death was the last thing that I wished for him.

"Oh! It's that bad, huh? Please, go on!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

I was seeing red. He was getting on my last nerve, and he knew it. He knew that I had a short temper, and he could easily match it in stride. Each and every argument we had was a silly little one, but this one. He was clearly being more stubborn than me.

Even though I had the upper hand in this situation, I wasn't going to threaten him and make him shut up. I wasn't like that. I could possibly scare the shit out of him, though. Make him feel like he lost and have him just stop the argument altogether.

Yeah, that sounded about right. Stepping even closer to him, my eyes darkened from their usual fire to the charcoal that burned them. His little heart was stuttering with every stride I made. He kept his eyes on mine, and the room held so much aggression. Even I was slightly caught by surprise when his usual emerald eyes became a dark mossy green; they had darkened from their bright happiness to the heat of the battle. He watched me carefully, analyzed my moves, and did everything I was doing to him.

"How old do you think you are? Where do you get the impression that I can just be stepped on?" I growled. Just one more step, Bella, and you'll be onto him and making him scream. Make him wish he never came to your doorstep that night; he'd want to have stayed with his sick and twisted parents.

"I'm fourteen. You're just three years older than me. I have the right to speak my mind, whether you like it or not," he replied in the same tone I was using. I couldn't smell the fear on him, though- not yet. His heart was fast, but that was from the excitement of the situation. No, my job wasn't done yet.

"Oh?" I took that last step to him and now our chests were touching each other. It felt like my heart was beating now, that's how close we were. Our bodies were flush against each other, his back flat to the fridge as I ran my nose along his collar bone. Luckily, he had a bit of height advantage so this scaring idea will be easy.

"Yeah, and you're not going to scare me," he murmured huskily. A new smell made its way into the small kitchen. His obvious arousal, I could now both smell it and feel it. Fuck.

Well, I might as well make this interesting, I thought. I ran my nose up his neck, to his ear, back down. Kissing his pulse point gently, I licked up the side of his neck and placed open mouthed kisses back down.

His breathing hitched and some more of that sweet masculine smell presented itself to the room. He groaned a little bit and grabbed onto the door of the fridge. He was in desperate need of something to hold, but he also knew that if he touched me, he'd get his ass whipped ten times over.

"You like that?" I crooned in his ear.

He just nodded his head in response to my bold question. Of course he had nothing to say, he was pretty damn speechless now.

"Good. Now what would you like to eat?" I asked nonchalantly as I stepped back from the heated situation.

He looked dumbfounded and completely dazed as he realized that I was just teasing him. Oh, that worked a lot better than I thought it would. It seems like he just totally forgot what we were talking about earlier.

"Oh, uhm, uh..." he stuttered. Looking down, he blushed and muttered an 'excuse me'. I'm pretty sure he just went straight to the bathroom to take care of his growing problem. Not that I cared, I've heard him do it before. Again, he didn't know that I could hear so well.

"I'm making some mostaccioli!" I hollered to him through the door. He just grunted and yelled an 'okay!'. Crap, now I'm all hot and bothered. That was a really exciting situation, it even made my horny teenage hormones come back full force.

Taking out the ingredients, I pondered the idea of ever having sex with Edward. He was a very attractive human, so I mean, why not. His beautiful penny hair in all of its disarray, his long lean limbs, his extraordinary eyes glittering in the light, and his... Wait, I was just freaking out about him being attracted to me earlier, and now I'm actually thinking about having sex with him? God, what have I done to deserve this kind of inner turmoil?

I opened the box of noodles with such force that they went flying across the kitchen. Great, just great. At vampire speed, I picked them up and placed them in the pot on the stove. Now I'm just taking out my frustrations on the food I'm cooking.

Just compose yourself, Bella, everything will be okay. I'm sure your mate won't be jealous, not that you have one yet. Well, you do, you just don't know who it is.

Putting the cheese on the cutting board, I took out my big knife and sliced it into small strips. Edward came out of the bathroom just then and quietly strolled to the island. He took a seat on one of the stools and quietly watched me for a while. I was cutting the cheese at human speed so he wouldn't bring up the earlier subject. But knowing Edward, he will probably remember and ask about it again.

"So, Bella," he began. Here we go again, "I saw a box out by the front door when I came in earlier. What was that?"

Oh, a box? It's probably his birthday present. I know I heard a truck come by earlier, but I didn't bother to go check out what they brought. Yeah, I'm pretty confident it's his present.

"Oh, yeah. Can you go get that for me?"

"Sure." He hopped off the stool and got the box. Stepping back into the kitchen, he held a very large package with the words, "For Bella Swan.", written on the side in block letters.

"Damn, this is really heavy," he grunted under his breath as he pushed the mysterious box onto the counter. Hmm, I don't recall an X-box being so... heavy. Maybe the games and extra controllers came with it.

"You can open it for me." I handed him the box cutter from the drawer next to me and he eagerly took it and ripped it open.

The look on his face told me that something wasn't right. His heart fluttered, and his breathing picked up as the smell of fear pervaded the room around us. Hmm, I wonder what's in there that has him so upset.

When I took a whiff at the air again, the unmistakable smell of vampire made itself known. I stabbed the knife into the granite countertop and walked over to look in the box. It really couldn't be that bad. Humans get scared at little things. But then again, if it had a vampire's scent all over it, it must be bad.

When I laid my eyes upon what was inside the box, the world spun with the colors that weren't really there. Everything began to turn red and all I could see was the bubbling rage that clouded my vision.

And then everything went hazy.

* * *

_**A/N. R&R :D**_

_**-DeeDe**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N. Okay! Hey guys! Here is chapter two! Hope you love it, the mystery in this chapter will hopefully shock you! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**_

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I walked home alone today, but only because my friend, James, had clarinet practice right after school. Once again, my day hadn't turned out as I would have liked it to. My teacher even gave me more homework because he claimed that this was the best thing for adolescent boys like me to do.

With my hands in my pockets and my backpack hanging on one shoulder, I turned the corner to the next block, but I was suddenly stopped by a short figure. Looking down, I realized that I had run into Jessica, the school's slut. She had done something with every decent guy in the school; she was even nicknamed "The Youngest Cougar Alive". I feel kind of bad for her, but I never did anything to help her. Plus, when her friends tried to, she reasoned with them that it was very fulfilling for her, and she enjoyed it more than anything.

"Oh, hi!" she squealed, and then she gazed at me for, what seemed like, five minutes. Jessica was a cute girl, brown hair and brown eyes. But she was just... too much for me. I wouldn't be able to date her. She smothers all of her boyfriends like they're her kids.

"Uhm, hi, Jessica," I murmured. I didn't want to talk to her right now. She becomes very irritating when you get her talking.

"How are you, Edward?"

"Fine."

"That's nice. I have a something for you," she squeaked.

"Oh, you didn't have to. Really, I'm not worth the money," I said kindly. On the inside, I was kind of scared of what she might give me. You never know what's up her sleeve.

"Oh, I didn't have to pay for anything," she whispered hoarsely. She grabbed my crotch and I jumped back in surprise. I didn't like she what she gave me, so I'm not going to send her a thank you card. Shaking my head, I jogged past her and crossed the street. But, of course, she followed me in a heartbeat. I could hear her calling after me pathetically as I reached the stop sign on the other side.

Suddenly, a wave of anger and frustration washed over me. I didn't know where it came from, but I was seething with hatred for somebody, or something. The ground spun beneath my feet, and all of my fears came bubbling to the surface. I wanted to break something, kill someone, or even hurt myself; I just had to take this anger out on something. Then, my mind went to the nightmares that haunted me in my sleep.

Their faces flashed across my vision like they did every so often in my dreams. He was coming towards me now, the belt in his hand bent at just the right angle to slap me across the back severely. But the feeling was so raw that it felt real; it felt like he was truly there, ready to beat me senseless in front of my cackling, drugged-up mother. I became the weak and helpless five year old from that night.

The tears were threatening to pour down my face when I felt Jessica tap my shoulder gently. "Edward? Edward, are you okay?"

"Don't touch me," I seethed.

I ran before I could develop the urge to hit her. Nobody should violate my space like that, ever. I still can't believe that she just grabbed me like that! Is that how she gets laid? God, what is wrong with her? How can the other guys stand her forwardness?

After a block of running out my frustrations, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Someone, or something, was watching me. I knew it wasn't Jessica because she wouldn't have been able to catch me that fast. And I don't know of any child molesters in the neighborhood. So, I can rule out people. Also, I don't live in a frickin' jungle, so there aren't exactly any dangerous animals stalking me.

Walking a bit faster, I came to the forest area that led me to the pathway up to the house. There was just a small, twisty, unmarked road that began on the side of the high school, which was the most 'feared' thing in the neighborhood. Nobody knew who lived down that road. No one knew that it was Bella and I that resided there.

Bella.

Her name said it all. She was so beautiful; I can just imagine her now, with her dark chocolate hair, her bright red eyes, her glowing pale skin, and her perfect everything else. Although she was albino, she was still the most beautiful creature that I had ever laid eyes on. Well, actually, I'm not sure what she was.

I wouldn't be able to imagine my life without her, she saved me from my abusive parents and took me in as her own, and that's saying a lot for a kid who just showed up on her doorstep. But I'm afraid to say that I am also very, very attracted to her. If I wanted anyone touching my crotch, it was her, definitely. I often daydreamed of Bella, sometimes I thought of her perfect tits in my hands, or just holding hands with her on a swing. It all depends on how she had dressed that day.

Although, that fight we had gotten into last week seemed to have altered a couple things between us. She's shut down completely after looking in the package, and I can't help but feel that the creepy and horrific thing inside meant something to her. That it had belonged to her in a former life.

I walked up the trail and felt that eerie prickling all over my body increase tenfold. A black shadowy figure passed by me in the trees, and I felt the unmistakable presence of a predator nearby. Looking backwards, I started to run full speed. But maybe looking behind me wasn't the best idea because I tripped over a stump and fell face first into the hard, mossy ground. And then my hair stood on end even more, if that was even possible.

I didn't want to look up; I could see the feet from where my head was positioned. Maybe if they thought I was unconscious they would leave me alone. I laid there for what seemed like several minutes before the figure let out a low sardonic chuckle.

"Stand up, you're makin' yourself look like a fool," the mysterious man drawled. He sounded like he was from Texas.

I stood up quicker than I ever had before. Somehow I knew making this man wait was probably the worst thing that someone could do. I didn't want to look at him once I was on my feet again; it was almost as if I was afraid of what I would see. A glance at him would immediately tell me that I was in for trouble; that I wasn't going to make it out alive after our encounter.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me over to him. His mouth was slowly descending to my neck, like he was going to bite me and drain me of all my blood. I was shaking all over, both in fear and anger, and somewhere deep down, I felt longing. Longing for Bella, longing for her to be here next to me and to defend me from danger. She always had a knack for protecting me when I needed it.

Whimpering, I murmured to myself the words that Bella always told me when I was upset, even over a lost CD or losing a baseball game, it made me better every time. "Life is a bitch. You just gotta slap her to make things right again." She and I would usually laugh the situation off like it never happened. We were just so easy going with each other that that saying seemed like a knock-knock joke. Most thought it was crude and sexist, but everything about it screamed hilarious.

"What did you just say?" he asked, most of his menacing tone washed away with confusion and recognition as he pulled away.

I squeezed my eyes shut and sputtered out the words I had said, this time slower and much shakier. His grip on my collar loosened about a fraction, but I was still unable to move away from him.

I looked at him to see why he had gone silent so quickly. He looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, with shoulder length honey blonde hair, pale skin, and bright red eyes. Secretly, I was very jealous of this man, and his luck to have these looks bestowed upon him, but hey, that's just me.

As he took in what I had just said, all kinds of different emotions flashed across his features. First anger, then recognition, next was confusion, four being determination, and lastly, happiness. The reason for all of these completely different feelings was beyond me, but at least it delayed my death a bit longer.

"What's her name?" he suddenly asked, hope mixing in with the happiness that resided in his red eyes.

I knew he was asking for Bella's name, but I couldn't just give him that kind of stuff. Knowing her, she'll knock me into next Tuesday if I said a peep about her. So I was going to make this difficult for the 'oh-so-scary man'. He wasn't going to get what he wanted out of me, whether he liked it or not. "Whose?" I questioned nonchalantly, as if I didn't just shit my pants earlier.

"The woman! God dammit, do you teenagers have to make everything so difficult?" he spat.

"Tell me your name first and I'll tell you hers," I replied. "And yes, we teenagers do aim to make things difficult."

The monstrous man sighed deeply before murmuring his name almost silently, "Jasper. Now tell me her name!"

"Bella." Okay, so maybe I gave it away too easily, but I couldn't stand the way his eyes watched me like a hawk.

"Last name?"

"I don't know." Really, I didn't know. That was always one thing that I hadn't bothered to ask Bella about. It just never occurred to me. Now that I think about it, I barely even know Bella! All I know is that she has a funny sense of humor, swears like a sailor, and is hot as hell. Anything other than that is beyond me.

"You don't know? You know her, and you don't even know her fucking last name?" He was in my face now and practically spitting all over me. His breath was cold when it hit my face, not hot like it should have been.

"No. I don't know," I replied smoothly.

He let go of me and handed me a folded paper from his back pocket.

"Here's something to mull over, human," he hissed. Murmuring something about stupid and insolent little boys, he ran away at a speed faster than anything I'd ever seen. Like one second he was there, and the next he was gone.

Unfolding the paper carefully, I read it over with intense fascination and curiosity.

**_Bella Swan Goes Missing._**

**_Local girl, Bella Swan, 19, has been missing for two weeks. No one has seen her since January 24th, 1905. Search parties are being sent out on February 10th. Everyone who is interested in joining the search may come to the local park in Forks, Washington. If you have seen this girl, please visit the local law enforcement office in your area._**

And below that it had a grainy picture of Bella. She looked about the same, except her eyes appeared to be darker in the black and white photo. I looked back at the dates on the paper and stood there in complete shock. Is that how long Bella's been alive? What was she if she could still look the same after about a hundred years? God, my head hurts like hell. Yet some things are starting to piece themselves together.

* * *

Walking up the front porch in a daze, I had already begun to see the flowers in their boxes wilt. It was becoming obvious that Bella hadn't done her daily routines around the house, and her lack of attention for me is starting to get a little annoying. I knew that she was having a hard time with whatever it was, but did she have to miss out on her womanly duties? Did she have to forget her own needs, and mine also?

I can't even remember the last time I had seen her face. The last thing I remember was that she had an awful temper after she had looked inside the package. She blew up and started cursing and screaming, the sound had echoed all throughout the house, and I just ran up to my room as soon as she started to throw things around. It got too intense for me, and I ran when Bella needed me most. I feel awful now that I think about it. God, how selfish am I?

I unlocked the front door with determination. Today was going to be the day that I got Bella back and up on her feet. I was going to make up for my cowardliness and be what she wants me to be, whether she liked it or not.

Marching up the stairs with my shoes still on, I walked purposefully to her room and knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again with a little more urgency, hoping to get her attention. When she didn't reply again, I tried calling to her.

"Bella! Bella! Can I come in?"

No response.

After five minutes of repeating that process with the same results, I tried to turn the handle on the door to just let myself in. It didn't even budge, as I had not expected it to after the third or fourth time of jingling it around. I reached up and took the short little door unlocker thingy from the top of the doorframe, and pushed it into the small little hole inside the knob. Twisting it around a few times, it unlocked. I pushed the door open with a bit of triumph. Looking around, I realized that Bella was not in here. At least, not that I could see.

I stepped into her bedroom carefully. Observing my surroundings with a keen eye, I slowly investigated the room like it was a crime scene. Casting my eyes on the bed that remained perfectly made due to Bella's OCD-like habits, the box that caused all of this was resting on its side haphazardly and several CD's, and what looked to be like records, were strewn all around it. When I picked up the box to see if there was anything inside, a strange gooey, sticky substance stuck itself to my fingers, and it burned to all hell. I wiped it on my clothes to try and rid myself of the painful poison, but all it did was burn a hole through my jeans. Great, just great, I thought to myself.

Putting my attention somewhere else, I focused on the desk in the room. It was very neat, save for a few open books and marked up sticky notes that were filled in with Bella's elegant and girly handwriting. It usually didn't have anything on it when I came in here, but Bella's been holed up in here for so long that I'm not surprised that she let something like this slip. Just like the flowers.

My eyes fell on a piece of paper that shouldn't have been as interesting as my mind made it to be. It was just a plain old piece of folded loose leaf, it looked like the notes that were passed around in school, only this held more of my attention than any other secret admirer's words. Picking up the paper, I looked around me to make sure that no one was watching me. I would be dead if Bella found me in here uninvited. The repercussions were too much too think about right now, and knowing her, I wouldn't want to dwell on them too long.

I unfolded it with intense curiosity, my fingers were shaking nervously and my heart was beating a mile a minute, my body unconsciously knew that this wasn't meant for my eyes, but my thoughts were screaming, 'Yes! Yes! Open it!'

Swallowing hard, I read it with fear. No, no, no. These were test subjects for something, or soon-to-be test subjects, each of them had an age next to them, along with one of these words, 'alone', 'stupid', 'suicidal', 'bipolar', 'retarded', or 'believer'. What these adjectives meant about each of these people was beyond me, but I knew was that this wasn't good. Bella was plotting something, she was going to use these people for an experiment that she had in mind. It was awful.

And at the end of this list was my name.

"What are you doing?" I turned around to see Bella standing in the doorway of her bedroom, holding several plastic and paper bags; her stance was defensive and alert. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion and were that dark shade of onyx. She suspected that I was snooping around for something in specific, but in reality, I was just looking for her.

"Oh, uhm, uh... Nothing?" I stammered. Wow, that 'nothing' sounded like a question. My heart was racing; I couldn't help but feel scared. Bella had never hit me, but she scared the hell out of me with just one look.

"Why do you smell like that?" she inquired. Her gaze never faltered, and she sniffed the air cautiously, testing for some foreign substance that I was unaware of.

"Like what?" Now I was confused. Did I smell any different to her? She couldn't possibly smell me from over there, could she? Oh God, another thing to add to my list.

"You're staying home for a week or two, I'll call the school," she suddenly said, worry in her smooth and melodic voice.

"What? But I- wait- I-" I was a mess now. She'd caught me off guard with her sudden words, and I had no idea how to respond.

She ushered me out of room, all the while murmuring to me about how thin I had gotten, and how I needed to eat some food. When she and I were finally out, she locked the door behind her and told me to go wait in the kitchen for dinner. I reluctantly did as I was told and made my way to the small kitchen we shared.

So I sat on the barstool and waited for Bella to come downstairs. When she came down, she had a very fake smile plastered on her face, and she began her normal after school routine for me.

"So, did you meet anyone new today?" she asked out of the blue.

"No. Did you?" was my odd response.

"No, sadly. But I got some more groceries today, so we can make some dessert later, if you'd like," she offered.

"Okay, that sounds cool."

Bella was acting too nonchalant about earlier, like she'd just brushed it off or something. And she usually wouldn't just let something like that go so easily.

But for now, I guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. So I just sat there and waited for the eventual talk to come, but it never did.

* * *

_**A/N. R&R!**_

_**-DeeDee**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N. Alright guys, here is chapter three. It's a little shorter than I'd like it to be, but I was running out of ideas for this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: S.M owns everything about Twilight.**_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"Why the hell did she make this?" Edward muttered under his breath from across the kitchen table, picking at his plate of pork chops and collard greens. Of course he thought I couldn't hear him, but he was sadly mistaken.

"It's good for you. Now eat it, you little fucker," I hissed at him. My blood was boiling at his disrespect; for the last couple of days he's been up my ass and grilling me with countless questions. I've considered just draining him dry every time he gives me a snide remark, but me being 'sweet and caring' wouldn't follow 'd probably end up exposing myself, anyway. At least, that's what happened to the others.

"How'd you hear me?" he screeched, throwing his hands up in the air. That's the third time that he's pointed it out. Jesus, I'll start pulling my hair out soon if he notices another inhuman thing about me.

Calming myself, I took a deep and unnecessary sigh and a said, "I just eat my spinach and broccoli, something you don't do."

He pointed his fork towards me and disagreed, "No, I never see you eat! And when I do, you actually don't just push it around like I'm doing now with this shitty health food."

I snarled at him, baring my teeth and shooting across the table to him. I held him by his collar and bringing him within inches of my face, and I spat at him, "You will shut the fuck up about my diet, and eat your God damn food. Got it?"

His eyes grew wide at my sudden closeness and he jumped in surprise, knocking the chair out from under him. As fear shot through his body, his heart raced and his body went limp beneath him, breaths coming out unevenly and sweating uncontrollably.

I breathed in and remembered the sweet thrill of the hunt. I found myself leaning into his neck, inhaling his unique and magnificent scent of pine trees and was an action that I hadn't realized I was doing until the burning in my throat became unbearably strong. The venom pooled in my mouth as I gently scraped my teeth along the artery in his let out a moan of pain and I jumped back into my chair, letting him drop to the floor on the other side of the table.

No, no, no. I can't do this again. They all deserved to live, God dammit; they were supposed to be safe with me! But I- I killed them. So young, so innocent, so... delicious. Their flailing bodies going limp in my arms as I sucked the life out of them. I imagined a taste of Edward's sickly sweet blood would get me higher than a pound of weed ever could. The savory flavor in my mouth would leave me a very, very satisfied woman.

But then I'd be guilty. I'd drop to the floor and break down in tears that would never fall. Everything I'd worked for over the years would be gone and I'd go into hiding again, live another century or two, alone, in a big empty house. The house that my maker had bought me with the little money he had because he thought I'd become like him and build a family. No, I have too many nomads of my own to keep in one house. My conscience would weigh heavily for the next few decades before I decided to steal another child from a dysfunctional home. Shit.

Staring at me from across the table was Edward, his mouth agape in fear as a river of tears streamed down his cheeks. He sniffled and quietly asked, "May I be excused?"

He was still asking for permission from me after I practically molested him at the dinner table. Sighing, I nodded my head and covered my face with my hands when I heard his chair being picked up from the floor and his plate tossed into the sink. I couldn't bear to see the sadness in his eyes; he was disappointed with me because I failed to make him feel safe and protected. I wasn't the refuge that he'd hoped I was.

Day four of nothingness.

No Edward.

No hope.

No happiness.

Another heartbeat going by, another moment wasted while I wait around for him. Maybe if I just went up there and checked on him...

No... You're not going anywhere near him, I chided myself. Not after what happened at the dinner table that night.

I'm right, I thought ironically. Of course I'm right; I'm having a conversation with myself.

A low, internal groan made its way to my ears from upstairs, and I perked up to make sense of the noise. Another sound similar to the earlier one announced itself and the realization hit me.

He's hungry.

I've been so worried about staying away from him that I totally forgot about his needs. Maybe I should just make him a sandwich and bring it up to him.

Right before you tear out his insides and drain him dry.

No.

Yes.

Oh my fucking God. My struggle with my control was starting to become unbearable. It was like someone else was playing with my emotions. I had never been tempted for more than a minute when I was caring for Edward during these few years we shared together. I just don't understand where this blood lust was coming from and why.

Alright, I'm just going to make him food. I'll be on my best behavior, I promised myself, internally doing a pinky swear. I stood up from the couch, speeding into the kitchen to prepare Edward a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a side of cut up green apples and puffy Cheetos. I know, I know, not the healthiest thing, but you can have your cheat day, right? The apples count as healthy. Cutting the crust off and putting the finishing touches on the plate, I walked slowly and cautiously up the stairs, taking slow, deep breaths so I can become accustomed to being in the same room as him when I enter.

I knocked on the door hesitantly, listening in and seeing if he was doing anything. No movement came from inside the room and I knocked again, a little louder this time. Still nothing, just his heart beating at a healthy and rhythmic pace. Trying the door knob, I found it to be unlocked and quietly let myself into the room.

There, in his bed, lay Edward, sound asleep and snoring ever so softly. I couldn't help the small smile that touched the corners of my lips. I hadn't seen Edward this peaceful in a long time; neither had I come in to watch him sleep. Okay, that was a little creepy, but that was back when my motherly instincts were full force and he was only ten years old. It was when I was scared that his parents would come to find him and take him away from me, from my loving care- okay, scratch that- protective care.

Bringing myself out of my reminiscing, I set the plate on his bedside table and kissed his forehead. I didn't want to wake him, but I needed him to eat was bothering me that he hadn't come down to eat anything in the past few days. As I was about to shake his shoulder to wake him, he stirred and his brows furrowed. He whimpered a very low 'no' and rolled over, only to toss back over and onto his stomach and groan. But there was a movement in there that made me stop in my tracks, something that made the venom in my veins turn hot and my stomach do flip flops.

He ran his fingers over the side of his neck, swat away at something, and then put his hand back over it. It was like he was protecting it from something.

Suddenly, his whimpers turned into pleas for help and I couldn't just stand there and watch him. I reached over faster than I thought possible and shook his shoulder, careful not to accidentally dislocate it. He sprang up as soon as my fingers made contact with his bare up and across the bed, he backed himself into the corner. At least his first instincts were to get into a cautious position and protect his blindsides. His eyes were wide as he looked me over, the smell of fear permeating the room at the same time.

A couple of strangled sounds escaped his lips before he spoke a few legitimate words. "What are you doing in here?" his voice was hoarse from not speaking for days.

I blinked a couple times; I was stunned, before I had been able to answer, "I heard your stomach from downstairs. So I brought you something to eat."

He looked to the plate on his night stand and back at me, at a loss for words.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Edward." I whispered.

Again, he stood back, not saying anything and playing mute with me. Almost out of nowhere, he checked his pockets on his shorts, pulling out a crumpled and worn piece of notebook paper. It was all balled up when he tossed it to me. My curiosity was peaked, but then I could smell my scent all over this and suddenly remembered that he had taken something from my room that one day.

This was the list.

All the blood.

The tests.

The children.

... My hopeful future.

He already knew that I could tell what this was. I'm pretty sure he was just giving it back to 's been well worn over these last few days, and I know why.

He's opened and reopened this so many times that the creases in it were ripping and the edges were tearing. Plus, his beautiful fragrance was smothered in it.

"Do you know what this is?" I hesitantly asked, gesturing to the paper in my hand.

"No... But it's bad and I don't want you to do whatever you're planning. You're an evil figure and anyone could see that. I just don't know why I've been blind for all these years," he replied, rather differently than I had expected him to. His words sounded rehearsed and robotic, like he'd been planning them for days. Maybe he had been.

"What do you think I'm planning to do with those names, including yours?" I tried. He doesn't know.

Phew!

"You're going to kill them... and me," came his hesitant reply.

I blinked. He was on track - well, halfway at least. He got the killing part right, but he didn't mention 'helping all of vampire kind'.

"Who said they weren't already dead?" Damn, that was a risky question.

The blood immediately drained from his face, his eyes gone wide with more fear than possibly imaginable. He bit his lip, latching onto it with his teeth and sucking it hard. His fingers scratched at the wall behind him as he tried to grab something, anything to hold him up as his legs began to give out beneath him.

Then he crumpled. He lay face down on the bed, his breathing slower than it had been in his panicked state.

* * *

_**A/N. Hope you guys liked it! **_

_**R&R**_

_**~DeeDee**_


End file.
